


keep me young (and keep me close)

by fckmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jack has a little boy, M/M, Michael and luke are married, domestic!muke, it's really cute, sickeningly fluffy, they babysit him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckmuke/pseuds/fckmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uncle Lewi?” A small voice interrupted their intimate moment, and Michael jolted away from his husband like he was caught doing something bad.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>He watched Luke gently brush some crumbs off the little boy’s chubby cheek, and suddenly was overcome with images of his own little family in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me young (and keep me close)

Luke was always the first awake in the house. He didn’t mind, he enjoyed the silence as the sun rose in the sky, until the whir of distant lawn mowers and chirps of birds outside the window interrupted it. It gave him time to prop up against the headboard and slip his glasses onto his nose to scroll through the latest news and buzzfeed articles on his ipad as his husband slept soundly by his side. It was his moment of peace before the chaos of his day. 

Over the years, Luke had become very good at waking Michael up. When he was bored of the silence and being alone, he slid back into the covers beside the sleeping man, and nudged up into his space. Luke would whisper his name, soft and sweet, while gently scratching at the scruff that lined his jaw. “Mike, I’ll make you breakfast if you wake up,” Luke bargained as Michael’s eyelids began to flutter. The older man let out a hum to notify his husband he was awake, settling his arms around the blonde man’s waist as he opened his eyes. “Morning, muffin.” Luke beamed. 

Michael grumbled.

“Don’t like that one?” 

“No, makes me think of muffin top. Feels like you’re calling me fat,” Michael spoke, his voice deep and rough with sleep. 

“But you’re sweet and fluffy,” Luke pouted. “And probably taste good with butter.” 

Michael grinned and rolled his eyes fondly. “Weirdo. Good morning.” 

Luke smiled and kissed his husband’s lips. He pulled away as Michael tried to initiate more. “Nuh uh, go brush your teeth so I can kiss you properly, please.” He added with a toothy grin at Michael’s unimpressed expression. The older man climbed out of bed, ignoring Luke’s whistles at his bare behind as he bent down to pull on his boxers and head to the bathroom. 

After brushing his teeth and adjusting his wild bed head, Michael was jolted out of his half asleep haze when something swatted at his butt from behind. He spun around to find Luke grinning guiltily, a wash towel wrung between his hands as he stood in nothing but his boxers. Michael lunged at him with a growl and chased him down the hall into the kitchen as Luke laughed loudly, before pinning him against the counter with no way to escape. 

It's been a few years since they’d had the energy to run up and down stages, so they were both breathing a little heavily through smiling lips. Luke’s bare legs knocked against the cabinets as Michael moved into his space. “You’re going to regret that,” Michael warned. Luke’s eyes widened, and before he could protest, Michael’s fingers reached out to tickle his bare sides, making the younger man burst into childish giggles and squeals as he tried to escape. Finally, he eased up, and Luke slumped into his embrace, laughter still dissipating from his lips as he caught his breath. 

“I surrender,” He said weakly, lifting his head to look at his husband in front of him. Luke’s blue eyes were bright with happiness, and Michael was happy to know he was the cause of some of that. He couldn’t help himself but to capture the younger man’s lips against his own, holding his waist delicately like he had when they had first kissed when he was sixteen years old. 

“Uncle Lewi?” A small voice interrupted their intimate moment, and Michael jolted away from his husband like he was caught doing something bad. Luke pushed away from the counter immediately, padding towards the young boy rubbing his eyes in their kitchen. 

“Good morning, sunshine! Sleep well?” He asked brightly, scooping the boy’s small frame up easily and propping him against his hip. The boy continued glancing curiously between Luke and Michael, like he didn’t understand what he saw, despite knowing the two all his life. 

“Yeah,” Little Thomas spoke softly after a moment, clutching his little toy penguin (gifted from Luke when he was a baby, it was one of his favorites now) close to his chest. “‘m hungry. When will my daddy come pick me up?” 

“This afternoon, buddy,” Luke answered, depositing the child to the living room couch a few feet away. “How about I turn on some cartoons while I start up breakfast and we can all eat together.” The little boy agreed softly, telling Luke to settle on Ninja Turtles before the blonde man padded back to the kitchen. “Almost forgot we had a little guest,” He chuckled, his hand tapping his husband’s bottom as he passed. “Grab me a shirt while I start some toast and coffee?” 

After dishing out buttered toast and scrambled eggs, the two men and Thomas sat at the small kitchen table, the little boy going into detail of his past school week while munching on his food. Michael watched Luke gently brush some crumbs off the little boy’s chubby cheek, and suddenly was overcome with images of his own little family in the future. He saw a little girl, with his green eyes and Luke’s bouncy blonde hair, donning one of Luke’s band shirts that no longer fit him as a nightgown. He saw a little boy singing softly to himself while helping his daddy cook breakfast. He saw a backyard filled with two small kids and a few puppies, laughing and playing ball, while Luke stood beside him with a large, loving smile and an arm around the older man’s waist. And although Michael knew if they had children, they wouldn’t exactly share his and Luke’s features, as that was impossible, but knew no matter what they looked like, he and his husband would love them all the same. 

“Michael?” Luke’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and the older man brought himself back to the present. Luke and Thomas were staring at him curiously. “Michael, babe, do you want more coffee?” He realized he had been staring down at his mug during his moment of thought, and quickly shook his head. 

“I’m fine, thanks though,” He replied. Luke took his and Thomas’ plates and stood up, ready to deposit them into the sink. Michael caught his arm as he passed. “Hey, I love you.” 

Luke slowly smiled, a little confused at the sudden sentiment. “Love you too, hun. Let me go wash these really quick.” 

Michael was grinning as he turned back to the little boy across from him, but stopped when he noticed the confused little frown across his features. “What’s up, little man?” He questioned. 

“Are you like my mommy and daddy?” He asked. 

“In a way,” Michael responded. “We love each other like your mommy loves your daddy.” 

“But you’re both boys,” Thomas emphasized. Suddenly his eyes widened. “Is uncle Lewi going to have a baby?” 

Michael chuckled. “No, no, Thomas, uncle Lewi can’t have a baby. Boys can’t have babies. But me and Luke still love each other. We’re like best friends, who got married.”

Thomas tilted his head as he thought for another moment. “Does that mean I can marry my best friend? His name is Sam and we play trucks together.” 

Michael laughed again. “If that’s what you want when you’re older, then sure.” 

Thomas seemed satisfied by Michael’s answer, and he slipped out of his chair to head back into the living room. Luke returned from the kitchen and sat in the chair closest to his husband. They both watched Thomas settle into the couch cushions and hum along to the show’s theme song. “He’s a cute kid,” Luke murmured.

“Looks like you,” Michael smiled, lifting his arm to wrap it around Luke’s shoulders.

Luke scoffed. “Obviously. He’s my brother’s kid so he’s going to look a little like me.” 

Michael paused, not sure if he should tell Luke his thoughts from earlier. But his husband could tell something was on his mind, as he raised his eyebrow and scooted closer. “I was thinking,” The older man began. “Seeing you with him… With kids in general, it’s just, it’s really nice, you know? And I was thinking maybe… maybe we could start our own little family?” 

“Michael Clifford? Wanting kids?” Luke gasped jokingly as he nuzzled into his husband’s neck. “You used to say you never wanted kids.” 

“That was when i was a dumb, nineteen year old rockstar,” Michael corrected. “But i mean, i love you, Lu, so much. I wanna raise some little rockstar kids with you. and maybe some dogs, but we can discuss that later.” 

Luke laughed before gripping Michael’s face to kiss him, slow and sweet before pulling away and smiling. He tilted his head to lean his forehead against the older man’s before responding. “Yeah, Michael, I’d like that. I’d love that. I love you.” 

Later, when Jack came around to pick up his son, the boys stood at the door, hugging Thomas goodbye. “Feel free to drop him off any time you need,” Luke said. “Maybe for the whole weekend, sometime. Me and Michael need some practice.” 

“Practice?” Jack questioned slowly, before realization dawning on him. His blue eyes widened as he glanced between the two grinning boys before smiling brightly. “Yeah! Yeah, Lu, of course. Guys, I’m happy for you.”

“Don’t mention anything to mom, though, I mean, we haven’t talked about it much.” Luke explained as he wrapped an arm around his husband. Jack nodded and pretended to zip his lips. The boys waved another goodbye to Thomas and Luke’s brother before retreating back inside and crashing on the couch. Luke let Michael cover him with his smaller frame, planting smiling kisses against the younger man’s chest. 

“A family!” He whisper yelled, lips kinking into an excited grin as Luke chuckled. “Luke, I’m so happy. I’m so excited.” 

“I can tell, baby. I’m excited too,” Luke grinned, pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead. “Are you sure we’re ready for this?” 

Michael nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around the man next to him. From shy, tiny teens who discovered they liked boys, too reckless rock star boyfriends, to settled down husbands, they had been through it all together. It made sense that this was the next step. “With you, I’m ready for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr and request other stuff there :-) blesshemmings.tumblr.com


End file.
